sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Unova
The Unova region (ウノヴァ地方, Unova-chihō) is a region of Mobius. It is far away from the four other large regions, and the Pokémon which inhabit Unova are diverse and different from those of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. In his director's column, Junichi Masuda suggested that the geographical and social background for Unova draws inspiration from the New York City metropolitan area. Although it is geographically based on New York City, it draws inspiration for its landmarks from the entire state of New York, which features a mixture of rural locations and urban areas as well as factory towns and industrial complexes. Etymology and design concept Etymology Design concept History Mythological events Dated history Contemporary history Cities, routes, and other locations Demographics The Unova region has a total population of 804 including all the towns, cities and areas. Cities and towns *Nuvema Town - A rural town whose sea breezes give the sense of something coming. *Accumula Town - This town offers great views due to its many hills. *Striaton City - Entry stairs built in memory of a former home in a snowier climate. *Aspertia City - A city at the foot of high mountains where you can see all of Unova. *Nacrene City - A city established in restored storehouses built 100 years ago. *Humilau City - A resort city where buildings float in the waves and look like islands. *Castelia City - A big city with skyscrapers piercing the clouds. *Nimbasa City - A bustling city of entertainment, with many theme parks. *Driftveil City - A port town distributing many goods, and a gateway to the Unova region. *Mistralton City - Vegetables are grown by the runway and transported by cargo plane. *Icirrus City - In winter, the city is covered with snow as far as the eye can see. *Opelucid City - A convenient city of rapid change, showing no traces of the past, but respects history and values old things. *Virbank City - A city often covered by clouds and smoke, with very active residents. *Pokémon League - Only the Trainers who have conquered all Pokémon Gyms can challenge here. *Lacunosa Town - A town where all honor old customs, living as methodically as clockwork. *Undella Town - A summer retreat with a beach full of people who enjoy summer vacations. *Black City - A modern city of ongoing development that draws people to it. *White Forest - A place of nature's bounty, it attracts people who long for nature. *Anville Town - A city with a rail yard where trains park for an overhaul. *Floccesy Town - The town is famous for a clock tower that tells of the town's beginnings. *Lentimas Town - The town boasts of porcelain and pottery made from volcanic clay. Anime-exclusive locations Mentioned only Manga-exclusive locations Landmarks Areas of interest Bridges and tunnels Given that Unova is spread across three strips of land divided by two rivers, a number of bridges and an underwater tunnel exist to allow free movement across the region. Each of them has its own characteristic features and are even popular tourist attractions; they are: * Skyarrow Bridge * Driftveil Drawbridge * Tubeline Bridge * Village Bridge * Marvelous Bridge * Marine Tube Routes Geography Climate Unova League Gym Leaders *Cilan, Chili, and Cress - Striaton City Gym, Grass, Fire, and Water-type Pokémon, Trio Badge. *Cheren - Aspertia City Gym, Normal-type Pokémon, Basic Badge. *Lenora - Nacrene City Gym, Normal-type Pokémon, Basic Badge. *Marlon - Humilau City Gym, Water-type Pokémon, Wave Badge. *Burgh - Castelia City Gym, Bug-type Pokémon, Insect Badge. *Elesa - Nimbasa City Gym, Electric-type Pokémon, Bolt Badge. *Clay - Driftveil City Gym, Ground-type Pokémon, Quake Badge. *Skyla - Mistralton City Gym, Flying-type Pokémon, Jet Badge. *Brycen - Icirrus City Gym, Ice-type Pokémon, Freeze Badge. *Drayden and Iris - Opelucid City Gym, Dragon-type Pokémon, Legend Badge. *Roxie - Virbank City Gym, Poison-type Pokémon, Glacier Badge. Elite Four and Champion *Shauntal - Ghost *Marshal - Fighting *Grimsley - Dark *Caitlin - Psychic-type *Alder - Various (Champion) *Iris - Dragon (future Champion) Trivia Category:Locations Category:Regions Category:Unova locations